


That’s What This Was All About?

by ladyllyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Crowley is a Little Shit, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Denial of Feelings, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Meddling, Original Character(s), Sam Is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyllyn/pseuds/ladyllyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randi - another hunter - joins in for a case and quickly realizes that Team Free Will has bigger problems. Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the actual writer of this fic. I acted only as cheerleader/beta/editor. Sammy boy, who is not a registered user, wrote this.

They’re always screwing each other with their eyes. I just sit in awkward silence whenever they’re in the room. Every morning is the same thing. They pass each other and meet eyes; sly smiles and faint “good mornings”. Sometimes Cas will mutter some statement that’s supposed to be a joke, but they’re just weird statements that he somehow finds amusing. The odd thing is that Dean laughs. I don’t understand.

I was called to come here for a hunt but things are not strictly business. Dean and Cas are not focused. I mean, no one stares at each other that often, and people don’t hold eye contact that long. There’s got to be something going on between them. I’m going to meddle because I’m tired of sitting in awkward silence and waiting for them to come back to Earth. It would be so much easier for me if they’d just come to their senses and make out or something. I was reading some important lore on how to track werewolves faster and Cas had walked in to join the case. Dean was staring so much that I said, "Look, it's a Busty Asian Beauty model!" Dean doesn't respond. "She even brought pie!" All he said was, "Uhuh." 

I feel like Cas is more likely to admit his feelings than Dean, although he’s an angel and all. Despite being some warrior of God, he's a fucking cinnamon roll. I need to be gentle about the subject though. Cas probably doesn’t even realize that what he’s doing implies those connections, but wouldn’t you think he’d notice? It seems as if Cas doesn’t see how close him and Dean are. Maybe he doesn’t even want to consider that type of relationship because he doesn’t know how Dean will feel. Most angels don’t feel emotions but Cas is… different. He’s different from any other angel I’ve come across. He has empathy. I should talk to him about this.

I sit at a library table where Cas is sitting and reading lore about werewolves. They’re the reason they called me down here.  
“We need to talk, boy.” I say. That wasn’t as nice as it sounded in my head. He sets down his book of lore and looks me in my eyes. His own eyes are innocent and intent, maybe a little dark. He looks so… breakable. Like if I were to simply flick him, he’d break into millions of pieces. 

“Of course.”

“Be honest with me about this,” His face hardens into concern. “I got called to this case and now I’m stuck with this pair. I’ve been checking them out and I think they like each other. Ya know… really like each other.” Cas nods. I would have confronted him straight-forward but if I did he’d probably be in denial. Maybe I should just let this go. Cas probably wouldn't understand, angels don't seem to have relationships. But geez, I’m tired of them distracting me from this job. “They hold eye contact for way too long and way too often, it makes the tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife.” Cas squints his eyes and tilts his head. “It’s just an expression.” Cas nods as if he’s heard that too many times, letting his eyes roll. “I’m just tired of being around them. They’re a distraction from the job.” Cas grabs the book of lore back into his hands and peruses a few pages. 

“Why would they be a distraction? Don’t you know how to kill them? Or are they involved in a pack? I’d assume that’s why they like each other. Or maybe they’re related…” He sets his fingers on his chin and continues reading through pages, probably looking for the answers to those never-ending questions of his. 

"No, it's nothing dangerous. They just can't pay attention to their job, which could actually end up being dangerous for them."

"Isn't that a good thing?" 

"Nevermind." I sigh and slap my palm to my forehead. Why doesn’t he understand that I’m talking about him? Why are angels such idiots? Why can’t they be more like humans? They've been here long enough that they should've figured it out. I need a drink. 

After a good amount of drinking I decide to try again. I’ll talk to Dean, and hopefully he’ll understand my language. When I get into the bunker and down the stairs, I see Dean on his laptop. “Let’s talk for a second, man.” I say and pat his shoulder. He shuts his laptop with a heavy sigh. He better not give me any crap.

“What is it?” by the look on his face I can tell he doesn’t feel like having a one on one. 

“I’ve noticed that you and Cas… go way back.” Dean looks unfazed by what I’m saying, only showing off that creased brow.

“We’ve ganked werewolves before. We've hunted ghosts, vampires, demons, leviathan, even angels. Me and Cas… we friggin’ discovered purgatory… together. Hell, we beat the devil. He’s like the brother I never wanted.” Dean slips his pocket knife out of his boot and uses it to dig under his fingernails. 

“That’s not what I’m talking about. It doesn’t seem like a brotherly relationship to me. You guys seem close.” 

“What do you mean?” 

"Ya know," I elbow his arm. "Close..."

"What, are you saying I'm gay?"

“Well… I'm pretty sure you don't have that much eye sex with Sam...” 

Dean shifts in his chair, like he’s uncomfortable. 

“First off, ew. And I’m not. And even if I was… Cas? Really?” Dean stops himself and huffs. “Ya know, I thought Hawaiians were chill surfer dudes who minded their own business. You seem to be pretty interested in mine.”

A small smirk appears upon his face and without thinking, I hit him. I hate when idiots think they know about my people; they're always making assumptions. He grunts and looks at me with darker eyes than before. If looks could kill, man. He taps his lip and looks down at his fingers to see blood, slightly shaking his head. He throws a punch but I glide my head aside, causing him to hunch over. All I hear at this point is pretty heavy breathing but I can’t see his facial expression. I see him pull his laptop to his side, standing up.

“Randi… I’m not gay and I'm not gonna talk about this anymore.” Dean starts walking away.

"Dean, this case is defective. This is the whole reason we haven't made any progress." He rolls his eyes. "Do you really want me to hit you again?"

I'm tired of fighting him, but violence seems to be the only way to knock sense into him, literally. Hitting him isn't working though, I need him to take this seriously.

"You can try, paps." He continues on his way out of the room.

Dean's grown up with plenty of violence, he twirls knives casually. Although, he takes guns pretty seriously... It's the first thing he pulls out on a hunt.  
I slip the pistol out of my pants and pluck the hammer, aiming at a surface near his hard head. I shoot. 

Dean turns to me with wide eyes, “What the hell?” He shouts and his voice booms through the empty room.  
He sets his laptop back down with a pretty great amount of force, grabbing my free hand and clutching at air, trying to take my gun. He’s strong for sure but I’ve dealt with men of his power all my life. I shove him off me and he looks at me with pure distrust.

“What’s wrong with you?!”

“Don’t blame me, boy. You’ve got the hardest of heads… Now are we gonna talk or throw fists?” Dean’s eyes roll and he drops back on his chair. 

Okay, I was raised into a tribe that have known about the evils in the world for what seems like forever, but why is dean resorting to violence instead of talking it out? Maybe it's the aftermath of his mom dying, or growing up with a pupule like John Winchester. He was in hell for like 4 years in his eyes... And I guess Purgatory sucked too.

“You can give me all the attitude you want, it’s not gonna change a thing.” I ignore how much I sound like a strict, old dad. Dean’s arms fold together like a stubborn child who’s been caught in a lie. 

“Cas is family, man.” He shrugs and I raise an eyebrow in disbelief. How deep do I have to dig and how hard-headed does he have to be? 

“Okay, let me lay this out for you. I’ve been here for only two weeks and I already want to stay at some crappy motel instead of here. You guys always stare at each other, Cas' eyes always follow you. He's always leaning into you, and you're always leaning into him. I’ve never seen a connection like the one you and Cas have. Angels don’t even feel emotions. No angel I’ve ever met has appreciated humanity like Cas does. But from what I’ve heard, it all started with you. He rebelled against Heaven for you! He pit all of his own species against him just to protect your sorry ass! He’s risked all he has and-“

“Okay! Okay! I get it.” He picks at his fingernails with his knife yet again. I sigh in both relief and lassitude. “Okay, yeah, Cas is special but… man he’s got so much crap on his shoulders. With Naomi on his case and Metatron… I don’t want him to feel pressure. I don’t want him to stress about something else, ya know? I'm not even sure he'd get it.” He covers his face with his palms, rubbing his eyes. I grin and feel kind of guilty. Whatever, I knew I was right. I give him a second to cool down, seeing as he did get pretty pissed.

“He’s been around for how many millennia? I think he’ll figure it out. But Dean, if you don't talk to Cas about it, he'll never know. ” 

Dean sets his hands on his lap and nods, “Yeah, you’re right.” He slips his knife back in his boot and huffs, patting his knees. “Now, are we done? Do I need to humiliate myself anymore?”

“Yeah, we’re done. But you still need to talk to him.”

“Okay, I'll get to it."

Dean's phone audibly vibrates and he pulls it out. “Sam says his google alert was blowing up with omens not far from here and he’s picking us up in half an hour. You mind coming as back up?” I nod and stop myself from smirking at him.

"Sure, I'm up for some action."

Soon we’re on the road and headed to a church smack dab in the middle of various demon omens. I'm confused as to why demons would be so active and troublesome when angels have eyes everywhere.   
About an hour later, after obnoxious rock music blasting in my ears, we get to the church. It doesn’t look like anything special. It looks like it’s been abandoned for years, with vines grown past the windows. 

“Not creepy at all.” Dean huffs and we go inside. 

“Hello, boys.” Crowley’s voice echoes from the pews in the back of the room. Dean’s eyes automatically roll and he pulls out his demon-ganking knife. 

“Ah-ah,” Crowley wiggles his index finger back and forth and Dean gets flung against the wall. Sam runs for him and gets flung too. Crowley’s eyes glance my way, “Hey, stunt hunter #43, any idea where Kevin might be?” I heard about Kevin. I heard he’s like a prophet or something. I shake my head no and he grins like an asshole. “Well, boys. Now that you’re here, we have all the time in the world.” Next thing I know, I’m against a wall. My shoulder blades flare and in the back of my mind I hope nothing is broken. 

“We don’t know, Crowley. Let us go.” Dean grunts.

“Do I look dumb to you?”

Dean opens his mouth with a familiar smirk and Crowley twists his wrist, taking Dean’s voice right out of his throat. “Shut up.” He twists his wrist a bit more and Dean’s body arches from the wall; all I hear is groans of pain and Sam yelling Dean’s name.

“Crowley! Stop!” 

“Castiel… what a pleasant surprise.” Crowley turns to Cas, leaving us restrained. Cas has his “I’m not fucking around” look plastered on his face, creased brows and determined eyes.

“Let them go.”

“But I was just getting to the good part.” Cas tilts his head and lifts his arm, and he starts glowing with a white light. “Fine, fine!” Cas lets his arm fall back to his side, the glow of light disappearing. Crowley snaps his fingers and we fall to the ground. I groan and roll onto my back, clutching my chest. 

“Didn’t think you’d give up that easily.” Dean mumbles. 

“Funny that you mention it, I’ve actually warded every inch of this church.” Crowley grins and sits back in a pew. He flips through a bible and mouths, “Blah… blah… blah.”   
Although we have Cas by our side, if he starts using his powers against Crowley, Crowley can just as easily use his powers to hurt us. 

Cas’ eyebrows crease and his eyes harden into a glare. What do we do now?

“How’d you even know the Winchesters were going to be here, feathers?”

“I’ve been watching over Dean.”

I look to Dean impulsively. His eyebrows are furrowed and his jaw clenched. He looks confused and a bit angry, and I can see the tint of pink in his cheeks. If only this kid knew how to feel.   
Dean’s eyes wander over to me. 

I have to say it. "Dude, I fuckin’ told you so.” 

“Told him what…?”

“Sam, drop it.” 

Sam’s eyes are darting between us all, looking for answers, and Crowley just has this giddy little smile on his face. 

“Crowley just let us go. Let Cas go.” 

“Ooh, boys, I think I’m missing something here… Dean, something you wanna share with the class?" 

"Bite me, Crowley."   
"Oh, isn't that Cas' job?" 

"I would never intentionally harm Dean." 

Dean makes a sour face. "Aw, come on!" 

"Protecting your special man friend, huh?" 

“Oh my god, can we quit all the tap dancing?! You, stop meddling!” I yell to Crowley. “You two, let’s get back to this damned case!” I then yell to Dean and Cas. “Once you figure this out, you can come find me!” 

I walk off at a fast pace, “You won’t get very far.” Crowley hisses. 

My legs cramp up and I can’t move them anymore, ah shit. “I don’t need you warning any of your buddies, plus… I enjoy having an audience.”  
I hate demons. 

“What’s everybody talking about?” Sam shifts his weight to a different foot. Dean keeps his eyes daggering at Crowley, occasionally looking back at Cas. Sam huffs and hunches his shoulders, the predictable bitch face taking place. 

Crowley lays back in a pew, “Aw poor moose, big brother not confiding anymore? Is he too busy spilling secrets to that Bobby number 2 over there?”

Dean’s face says, “I’m gonna murder you.” Sam just looks afflicted. Even Cas seems insulted. 

“What do you even want?”

“World domination preferably but for now I’m enjoying watching you suffer.” 

“How do you plan to accomplish that?” Cas gives Crowley a daring look.

“Well, if this night goes the way I plan, I’ll have three fewer imbeciles to worry about.”

“If you would’ve listened to me, this wouldn’t be happening.” I groused at Dean.

“What… wouldn’t be happening?” Sam raises his eyebrows and all the concern in his face turns into irritation.

“But first I’ll watch you writhe like little confused mice in a maze.”

“Dean, what’s he talking about? You can tell me.”

“Sam, it’s my goddamn business and I can take care of it! And now's not the time.”

“I understand-“

“I don’t think you do!”

Sam recoils, puppy dog eyes ensue. “Dean, you’re my brother. You can talk to me about anything.”  
Dean pinches the bridge of his nose.

“No, I can’t talk to you about everything! This isn’t a chick flick!” Dean shake his head, “Jesus!"

“Jesus? Eh, not so much.” Crowley says smugly. 

“Alright, you know what?” Dean grabs Cas’ elbow. “I’ll deal with this.”

Dean drags Cas to the far corner in the large room of pews.   
Did it really take a demon to get them to talk? 

Crowley watches them out of the side of his eye, “Aw, isn’t that sweet?” He lays a hand over his "heart".   
I glower his way and he lets out an exasperated sigh, “Don’t get your knickers in a twist, the morons are finally talking!”

Sam’s confused and pleading eyes come my way. “Randi, what the hell is going on?” 

I look to Dean and Cas. Dean’s hunched over and looking down to Cas who still looks oblivious. I swear if those idiots don’t have their feelings hashed out by today…  
I’ll tell you when you’re older, boy. I think. 

I sigh, “Your brother has feelings for the angel.”

Sam tilts his head, “That’s what this is all about? Do you not think I remember the whole profound bond thing? I’ve known this for like three years, c’mon guys.”

As Sam babbles, I look around. I see a white mark under the large patterned rug. I take a small step back as Crowley stays watching Sam rant in fascination. I scruff the sigil with my toe as quietly as I can.   
I look over to Dean and Cas again, and they’re leaning so close that they’re shoulders are almost brushing together. Cas has a hint of a grin while Dean’s eyes are blown, his skin blotched red, and his hands are clenching. Cas puts his hand on one of Dean’s fists. They meet eyes and share a slight nod. Dean’s hand loosens and twists around to grab Cas’; he then closes his eyes, drops his head, and sighs heavily. 

He spins around on his foot to face us and I give him the bro nod.

“Okay, we’re done.” 

Crowley looks like he’s holding back a laugh, like he’s trying to be quiet in a movie theatre. 

“Are you really enjoying this that much?” 

“Quit kink-shaming me in my own house, Dean.”

“But Crowley… This is a church.” Sam states pointedly.

Crowley waves Sam off, “Aren’t you guys glad you got your act together?” 

“Don’t look so smug, demon. This happened because of me, we can get outta here now so you guys can consummate your relationship. Wink wink.” I wink.   
Crowley looks affronted as if to sarcastically say, ‘Oh, sorry, I was wrong.’

Sam shakes his head in disapproval, like a kid trying to stop his mom from making dumb jokes in front of their friends.  
Dean and Cas join the party again, standing between me and Sam. 

“Okay, you boys can screw in the impala later, where’s Kevin? You can’t escape me. At least, not without your angel.”

“Oh, really?” I gesture toward the broken sigil and everyone’s eyes are on it. 

I hear Crowley hiss, “Buttocks.” 

“We definitely out-number you.”

Crowley stands and adjusts his black suit, “I will find Kevin.” And then, poof, he’s gone.

“Gold star for Randi!” I can hear the grin on Dean’s face. He pats my shoulder, more like claps; it’s the hunter way of saying congratulations.  
We all kinda look around for a second, as if we’re waiting for something to happen. 

“Can we get out of here?” Cas blurts.

Someone’s eager. I think. Yeah, eager to get Dean alone… As long as I don’t hear it.   
Maybe I should go into couple’s therapy. Hmph. 

Everyone except Cas ends up limping to the impala. Fuckin’ angels.

For a moment we’re silent, cooling adrenaline. I feel my spine burn and cringe.  
If I broke something, I swear to-

“Well, I’m glad you two decided to finally say your vows.” Sam says with his eyes on Dean.  
“Shut up, Sam.”

And with that, the engine groans as it starts, and on back we head to the bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timestamp of Dean and Cas' talk in the church.

Dean pulls Cas by his elbow to the farthest corner in the church. Cas looks into his eyes as if they’re competing in a game of chess and he’s predicting Dean’s next move. Dean does his best to get on with what he wants to say with Cas’ eyes on him. He swipes his palms on his jeans and licks his lips.

“Cas I- you and me we uh-“ Dean clenches his fists and jaw with his stare becoming steely.

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean heaves in a breath, “Dammit man, I love you.” He was near shouting.

“Dean, I’ve always known of our bond. I meant it when I said we had a more profound one.”

“Goddammit Cas, I mean I love you.” Dean’s eyes widen meaningfully at the emphasis of the word love.

Cas smiles warmly, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Dean’s fist. “Dean, I feel the same way.” Cas nods to him and Dean weakly nods back, relaxing his hands to grab few of Cas’ fingers. He sighs heavily and lets his head drop, as the adrenaline dwindles.


End file.
